We All Wear Masks
by JoinTheWeb
Summary: "...we were all wrong."


_A\N: another thing I wrote a long time ago. I promised I will post another story soon, but Unfortunately, I couldn't, because- les Unfortunately - a close friend came to visit. Until then, enjoy. I'm supposed to finish tomorrow the other story._

 _For this story I had to use renaming, a thing I hate. The reason is because this is an AU, and I always think it takes super weird coincident for their names to match this way if they aren't brothers. The name you won't recognize is Leo. I will explain later in the story._

 _Like always, follows and favorits are awesome, but comments and reviews are more. Sorry for any mistake._

 _Have good life!_

 **.oOo.**

His steps didn't echo in the room.

Which was odd-The floor was designed to make a loud noise whenever someone walked on it, to make the person the source of attention. It is a church, after all. So it was a surprise when he walked like he was floating, even the clash of the weapons making no sound, his heavy body moving as if he were a ghost. His blue eyes, she noticed in concern, showed the same.

She looked at him with a certain sorrow. He wasn't that big when they first met. Back then, only a year ago, he was shorter than her, looking at her with a dumb smile. She remembered how it felt, to have someone trusting you, to believe in the good in you, even when you don't. Back then, she thought he is a fool. And just like every other time, he proved her she was wrong.

But looking at him now... Something in his walk, something in his unfocused gaze, something in his eyes, made her think only one thing. 'Oh no'. Because she saw this look before- betrayal. 'That can't be good'.

And of course, there was the fact that he walk right into the enemy base, without protection, without no plan, with no brother at his side.

Shredder's body guards were about to tear him apart, but they were stopped. By no other then the Shredder himself. It was obvious, that whatever she was seeing in his face, Shredder could see as well. The lord watched him with unfazed eyes as he approached. Without fear of the minions, without fear of the Shredder. Without, it seemed, fear of death.

She followed him with her gaze as well, while he reaches to the end of his strange walk. He didn't kneel in front of the thrown, like many would, but he didn't do a move.

The minutes scratched. Every second seemed like a hour. Everyone of the people in the room watched Shurui's next move. Some were close by their weapons. Some weren't. And then, instead of saying a thing, he moved his hand to his red duffel bag. Looking more closely at the 'red' bag, she detected a red drop falling from the bag. In the corner there was brown instead of red. Her eyes widened. Not red. Bloody.

Suddenly, everyone moved at once. At least half of the soldiers grabbed their weapons and aimed, or crouched in a fighting position, some grasped in amazement- 'how dare he come in here, and try to fight us by his own? Who does he think he is?!- and anger, and some, like Karai, watched with worry as their friend moved slowly- nothing like the fast movements of the battle- to open the bag. Everything shut down again when shredder raised his hand to stop all movements, and leaned forward to watch more closely.

With very wide eyes, holding her breath, Karai watched as Shurui pulled from his bag a familiar head -just a head- and rolled it on the floor until it came near the shredder. With curiosity in his eyes, the shredder pulled the head up by its hair, and then grasped. And then, the evil satisfied smile -a true smile- took over his face. From her position, Karai couldn't see the head.

And then Oroku Saki turned it around.

In her shock, karai barley registered how the other few foot soldiers in the throne room responded to the sight. There, in the shredder's hands, was the head of the rat- Shurui's father. The head was bloody and messy, but it was easy to recognize it. They all looked at the turtle to see why. To see how.

Looking to the shredder dead in the eyes, he started, with dead voice:

"You were right. He was a monster. He just waited. We were too blind to see who he really was…I hope that will be enough to convince you about my agenda. About my want. About the things I am willing to do... For you..."

And then, before their wild eyes, the enemy of the lord bowed.

"... Master Shredder".

Impossibly, under the mask and metal, oroku saki's smile became even wilder.

 **.oOo.**

 _Through the different serieses and comics, a lot changed, but one thing always stay the same- Oroku Saki and Hamato Yoshi calling each other a monster more than once. Mostly, Yoshi is right- but what if he wasn't._

 _In the original comic, Saki had nothing against Yoshi. Nagi- Saki's older brother- was the one who fell in love with Tang Shen and fought over her with Yoshi. Nagi ended up dead- over a woman!- and Saki wanted revenge for his brother's death from his brother's murderer. So really, Oroku Saki is the good guy- the turtles would do the same!_


End file.
